


Creative Outlet

by Novantinuum (ChromaticDreams)



Series: Brandishing the Star: A Crystal Gem's Guide to the Universe (SU shorts) [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s02e24 It Could've Been Great, Gen, Humor, POV Peridot (Steven Universe), Peridot's audio logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticDreams/pseuds/Novantinuum
Summary: “Log date, 7 14 9.“Today, the hybrid creature Steven attempted to further secure my loyalty by introducing me to a concept he calls...‘music.’
Relationships: Peridot & Steven Universe
Series: Brandishing the Star: A Crystal Gem's Guide to the Universe (SU shorts) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491011
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79
Collections: Steven Universe Completed Recommended Reads





	Creative Outlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted within a drabble collection, but I really wanted to include it individually within my Steven Universe fic collection, so I'm posting it on its own as well.
> 
> This runs off the HC that music is saved for the Gem elite back on Homeworld, and thus (as suggested in It Could've Been Great) isn't something well known or partaken in by working class Gems like Peridots.

“Log date, 7 14 9.

“Today, the hybrid creature Steven attempted to further secure my loyalty by introducing me to a concept he calls... _‘music.’_

“He claims it’s something that everyone should know about and partake in, and that I should allow myself to _‘loosen up’_ and write a _‘song’_ about what I’m thinking, but I still have my doubts.

“I spoke with Amethyst on the topic shortly before starting this log, and strangely, she seemed to be under the delusion that all Gems already should know what this so-called music is. Despite her unquestionably higher status as a quartz soldier, I must contend that she is mistaken. Clearly, the fact that she’s never stepped off this useless rock in the first place has left her... unlearned. My old peers back on Homeworld never spoke a single word of such a concept, and as a peridot, my memory is perfect, of course! It’s why they only trust Peridots to be Diamond-certified Kindergarteners!

“...I can’t deny, though, I’m curious at the prospect of exploring a new mode of vocal output. I’d be a fool to refuse any opportunity on this Gem forsaken planet to improve myself. But given Steven’s vague description, I can’t even envision how I’m supposed to properly begin such an endeavor! Loosen up?? I don’t have any of my limb enhancers anymore! My touch stumps don’t screw on and off like bolts on a ship! My hard light form is _incapable_ of fulfilling any such physical purpose, beyond of course, the one I was made for.

“Hmm. Obviously, I’ll have to perform my own research on the matter.”

* * *

  
“Log date, 7 14 10.

“I’ve made up my mind. If they want a song from me, then it’s a song they’ll get! It’ll be the best song! I’ll write the _greatest_ song any silicate or organic life form has ever heard, and everyone will learn to fear my music powers!!

“And I’ll do _all_ of this on my own, lone Peridot against the word! And as an extra bonus, when I finally show them my creation, maybe they’ll finally be convinced that I’m fully on their side! It’s PERFECT!

“More logs to come as I record my progress. Peridot, out.”

* * *

  
“Log date, 7 14 11.

“As it turns out, apparently making music is... _difficult._

“Upon further consideration, I have decided to ask for Steven’s assistance in writing one of these songs. The hybrid has previously expressed high skill in this activity, and is— of all the Crystal Gems— the one that’s least likely to pass judgement on my abilities. But strangely, even if creating music isn’t what I was made for, I find myself eager to try.

“...Eheh heh heh! I’ve already broken enough of Homeworld’s regulations in my time here so far, after all. What’s one more?? What’s _ten_ more?? In fact, maybe I should just sign my eternal loyalties to these Crystal Clods while I’m at it! Hah! It’s not like any of this will _really_ matter in a few days, right? Right??? Ahahahah, _ahh hah hah hah—“_

“Uh... Peridot? Are you-?”

 _“NYEH!_ QUIET, STEVEN, I’M BUSY CATALOGUING MY EARLY PRE-DESCENT INTO MADNESS!”

* * *

  
“Log date, 7 14 12.

“The following is an account of my final practice with Steven.

“—Song copyright Peridot. Facet-2F5L, Cut-5XG.”

____

  
“—see, now you’ve got it! That was great!”

“Yes, I am pretty magnificent! Can I... I mean, we... do that again? Once more? And preferably in front of this primitive communicator log?”

“Oh, like, you wanna record it? ‘Cause if you want, I could probably call my dad. He has all sorts of cool high tech music stuff! And once it’s recorded he could even help you make a CD, or upload it online, or—“

“No! It’s _mine!_ I, uh- I mean... I only wanted to record it for me.”

“Oh, that’s okay! I understand that. There’s a lot of songs I write that I don’t share, either.”

“Hmm...”

“Um... Hey. You all right? ‘Cause we can take a break, if you want.”

“Unnecessary. I’m just- thinking.”

“About the drill, or Homeworld, or... is this about something else?“

“It’s- a mixture of everything. Truth be told, I don’t know where to begin comprehending it all.”

“Well, that’s actually what‘s so great about music! You can pour whatever part of yourself you want into it. For me it’s always been my way to burn through stress, but maybe for you it can be a creative outlet, a tool, y’know, to help you understand what you’re feeling. And from the sound of what you wrote, I kinda think it’s helping.”

“Huh. That’s a good point. Perhaps there _can_ be a practical use to this ‘music,’ then. I think... I’m ready now.”

“D’ya want your starting chord?”

“—yes.”

 _“I guess we’re already here,_  
_I guess we already know..._  
_We’ve all got something to fear!_ _  
_ We’ve all got nowhere to go.

_“I think you’re all insane!!_  
_But I guess I am too..._  
_Anybody would be if they were stuck on Earth with you!”_


End file.
